Reigubas
in English dub is also called "Reyvcus" and "Reicubas" (video game exclusive)" is a Kaiju that was worked together with the Spume and Digons in Ultraman Dyna. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 65 m *Weight: 72,000 t *Origin: Antarctica (Spawned by Spume) History Ultraman Dyna Reigubas was, like Monsarger, a biological weapon, but this time used by Spume. Reigubas was released just as Dyna appeared to rescue to moving base from Spume. After a short battle, Reigubas and Dyna emerged onto the surface of Antarctica and began a new confrontation. However, Dyna was weakened by the cold and was also distracted by Spume's threats of crashing the Man-Made Sun onto Earth. Reigubas quickly gained the advantage and froze Dyna, causing Asuka to fall into a unconscious state from the cold and Dyna's color timer to blink. Super GUTS arrived and Reigubas immedietly began to shoot fireballs at the fighters, but was tricked by Captain Hibiki in the GUTS Eagle Beta to launch a fireball at the frozen Dyna, melting his imprisonment. Dyna then transformed into Miracle Type and fled the site, rushing towards to Man-Made Sun and launching a beam at it, reactivating the sun and freeing it of Spume's control. Dyna became re-energized and used his Spin Slam to attack Reigubas while falling from the sky. Just as Reigubas tried to freeze Dyna again, Dyna unleashed his Revolium Ray and sent Reigubas to an alternate dimension. Trivia *Suit Actor: Toshio Miyake *Reigubas was the first monster to defeat Ultraman Dyna in battle *Reigubas is the third monster in the Ultra franchise to control both the elements of fire and ice, the first two of which being Tyrant and Blizzard. *Reigubas is one of playable character in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. He also can type change, which each type has a different special attack. *Reigubas is the second monster that can type change in Heisei Era. The first is Kyrieloid II. *In MUGEN and Taiketsu! Ultra Hero, Reigubas's pincers is reverse. Where his big pincer in left hand and the small pincer in right hand, while the real one is reverse. Ultraman Ginga S In episode 7 and 8 of Ultraman Ginga S, Reigubas' Spark Doll were used by Alien Chibu Exceller to become Five King. Powers and Abilities *Type Change: Reigubas can change his type from fire to ice or ice to fire.When he does it, his eye color changes as well, with blue for ice and red for fire. **Ice Type: Reigubas' default form. Reigubas can also change into the fire type as well. ***Freeze Gas: Reigubas can unleash a powerful freezing mist from his mouth that can even freeze Ultras. **Fire Type: Reigubas' secondary form. Reigubas can also change back into ice type. ***Fireball: Reigubas can fire powerful fireballs from his mouth. However, the heat of the fireballs can cause a counter effect to a frozen enemy. *Exoskeleton: Thanks to it's exoskeleton, Reigubas can resist the extremely cold temperature of Antarctica and able to resist minor assaults. Reigubas Fireball.png|Fireball Reigubas Freeze Gas.png|Freeze Gas Spark Doll In Ultraman Ginga S, Reigubas was revealed to be a part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages: *Near the cliffhanger of episode 7 and episode 8, Reigubas, alongside Fire Golza, Gan Q, Melba and Super C.O.V was used by Exceller to become Five King. Reigubas's features were shown in use, his super strength allowed him to throw away Ultraman Ginga Strium's Ginga Spark Lance and lifting King Joe Custom and his fire and ice elemental power combined into a concentrated ray blast. Reigubas was later destroyed by the combined strategic attack of Ultraman Ginga Strium and Ultraman Victory. Other Media Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Reigubas reappeared in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as a playable character. He also can type change, which each type has a different special attack. MUGEN and Taiketsu! Ultra Hero TBA Gallery Reigubas falling.jpeg|Falling Reigubas Reigubas in fire type.jpeg|Reigubas in Fire-Type Reigubas Sprite.gif|The Reigubas Sprite (MUGEN and Taiketsu! Ultra Hero) Reigubas's fireball.jpg|Reigubas's fire ball Reigubas vs. Ultraman Dyna.jpg|Reigubas vs. Ultraman Dyna Flash Type Reigubas vs. Ultraman Dyna 3.jpg|Reigubas vs. Ultraman Dyna Flash Type Reigubas vs. Ultraman Dyna 2.jpg|Reigubas vs. Ultraman Dyna Flash Type Reigubas on berserk.jpg|Reigubas screeches Reigubas in Ice Type.jpg|Reigubas in Ice Type Reigubas in fire type 2.jpg|Reigubas in Fire Type Reigubas.jpg Reigubas vs Ultraman Dyna.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Crustacean Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ice Kaiju